A New Weapon
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: This is a stupid little humour story based on the Marauders. Enjoy


**A New Weapon**

**_Rating:_** U  
**_Genre:_** Humor  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts  
**_Main Characters_**: The marauders.

_**Note from the authoress:** _erm, yeah, no point AT ALL to this! Its just a stupid little story that I wrote while bored. I may do a sequel. Then again, I may not!

_**Part 1**_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Those were the sounds that filled the girls bathroom. That, plus, if the observer listened closely, the half covered sobs of a girl who had died there. Her sobs could not be heard clearly, for at the moment she was resting in the U-bend of the toilet. She had no idea what was happening in her bathroom at that moment. She didn't hear the door creak ominously, and if she had she would have put it down to her imagination, as very few doors at Hogwarts creaked. She didn't hear the footsteps crossing the floor. She didn't even hear the clang as the intruder tripped over a cauldron carelessly left there by four people. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. That is, until it dropped through the top of her head.

"Potter, James Potter, at your service, miss!" The girls blinked at the boy with hair messed up as though he had just been flying. A couple in the group giggled as he gave and incredibly complex bow. Behind him, another boy, this time with long black hair, and incredibly handsome, rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Prongs, you're always showing off!" he stated as the girls walked past.

"And you're not Padfoot!" James grinned at his best friend, carefully tripping over another boy who happened to pass and make a comment about the nickname "Prongs" Sirius gave a laugh.

"Whatever. Come on, lets head to potions." the boys headed along some corridors and down some steps. They turned and walked downwards towards the dungeons of the castle. Sirius stopped suddenly and nudged James. An evil grin lit up James' face as he looked where Sirius had pointed. Just up ahead of him, with greasy hair, and sloping along reading a book, was a boy known as Severus Snape. James pulled out his wand and walked towards him, Sirius following suit. As they drew nearer James called out.

"Snivellus!" The boy jumped visibly and turned quickly, dropping the book and his hand going towards his pocket. But he was too slow. James yelled out an incantation, causing Snape to start doing the chicken dance in the corridor. Sirius laughed evilly at him. Someone tutted behind them. James lowered his wand immediately and turned. Behind them stood Remus Lupin. James gave him a smile, before turning back to Snape and stating, matter of factly.

"You aren't worth my magic!" With that, joined by Sirius and Lupin, James brushed past Snape, who still had a terrified look in his eyes, and headed into the potions lab.

The three made their was to the back, joining a fourth boy, who had a rat like appearance, before Lupin spoke.

"You know James, you're going to get into trouble for picking on Snape one day." James shrugged.

"I'm always in trouble Moony!" Sirius grinned.

"That's for sure." Lupin looked in thought for a moment.

"Although, I noticed when he turned he looked guilty." James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"You were behind us the whole time? Honestly Moony, you could of said something!" A mischievous grin flashed across Lupin's face. But before he could retaliate, Snape came slouching into the room, throwing a glance about, and then choosing a seat as far away from the Marauders as was humanly possible. James ruffled up his hair a bit.

"You're right though. He looked well guilty when he walked in. it's not even like he's late, is it?" Sirius nodded.

"I wonder what he's up too."

Moaning myrtle blinked. She looked up. She looked down. She saw the book. She took a deep breath, as close as a ghost can get to a deep breath anyway. She screamed. She flew up out of her toilet, and proceeded to flush all of the toilets, and turn on all the taps. Then, a haunted look in her eyes, she retreated to her cubicle and cried.

The Marauders wandered along the second floor corridor, still raptly discussing what Snape was up to. There had to be some reason behind his unusual behaviour. They walked past the girls' bathroom, which had a sign stating that it was out of order n the door. The smallest marauder squeaked. James half turned back towards him.

"What's up Wormtail?" Peter Pettigrew shook his foot. Water droplets flew everywhere. The other three marauders looked as one too the left. Sure enough, there was the girls' bathroom door, a large sign stating out of order on its handle. They sighed as one.

"Moaning Myrtle." James walked forward and pushed the door open. A miniature tidal wave wash over the boy's shoes. They gazed into the bathroom. Myrtle was sitting in her toilet crying to herself. Quietly, the marauders sloshed their way over the floor. Sirius grabbed hold of James' sleeve an pointed downwards. There, lying in a puddle of water, was a black, leather bound book. Stooping down James picked it up. An evil grin lit up his face.

"So that's why he looked so edgy." Written across the front, in large letters, were the words "Severus Snape's Most Embarrassing Moments." James looked up at his friends. "Now we can really have some fun!"

THE END


End file.
